Paul and Amber
by Vampchick13
Summary: Amber moves to LaPush and falls in love with a boy named Paul. Even though imprinting has been dormant for years, Paul knows this is the girl he was meant to be with. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody thought they were a myth but now they're back, the Quileute wolves. The leader of the pack, Sam is black when in wolf form, whatever Sam says goes he is the alpha. Sam's second in command is Paul, he is a silvery grey his attitude is aggressive and sarcastic. Then there are other members of the pack, Jared who is a medium brown and his attitude is nice and funny, next there is Quil who is a chocolate brown and his attitude is a funny romantic, then there is Embry who's fur is grey with black spots and his attitude is nice and calm, last there is Jacob his fur is reddish brown and his attitude is the boy next door. They are like brothers, a true pack. Sam and Paul are not in high school anymore but Jacob, Jared, Quil, and Embry are. Jacob likes Bella, who hangs out with Amber. Bella and Amber are still in high school but are about to graduate. After Bella learned about the wolves she hasn't taken Amber over to Jake's to make sure she doesn't learn the truth about the boys. Bella already knew that Amber had a little crush on Paul, a certain pull toward him. Paul also had a certain pull toward Amber too. One day Bella took Amber over to hang out with Jacob, and the pack was there. For some reason Paul was about to change cause he was mad about something. Bella told Amber to go back to the truck for something she forgot. However Amber walked right up to Paul like she had no control over her body. "Amber I think you and Bella should go" Sam said "Paul's not feeling…" then Sam realized that Paul was no longer growling. He was looking at Amber, who was not listening to Sam's warning. Amber walked closer to Paul, who was walking closer to her. When they were almost touching Bella grabbed Ambers hand which made her come out of her trance like state. "Um, I got to go" she said as she took off down the road." "Me too" Paul said as he turned back into the woods shaking his head. As Amber walked home along the road toward home she was so confused, she had no idea what just happened. Wondering what these feelings were Paul wanted to go home instead he found himself following Amber. When she got to her house he looked around thinking what was wrong with him so he went home. After a week of feeling lost without Amber, and her the same about him, she went over to Jacobs. Bella was already there, Amber saw the boys were play fighting when Jared accidentally got a good swing and hit Paul in the face. His breathing started to turn into a growl, and Amber started to walk towards him. All she knew was that if she didn't get to him something bad would happen. "Amber stay back" Sam ordered just as Paul changed with Amber only two feet away. Then Sam grabbed her and pulled her away from Paul. "Ow let go Sam you're hurting me let me go" Amber said fight against Sam's strong embrace. Then Paul growled and got into a fighting stance ready to attack Sam. So Sam looked at Amber then Paul and let Amber go and backed up with his hands up. Amber walked toward Paul, "Amber be care…" Sam tried to warn her but she just gave him a glare and Paul snarled. Paul nuzzled her, she rubbed his neck and ears. She looked back at Sam and said "thank you but we have to go." then Paul laid down and Amber climbed on and Paul ran. He ran her all the way home never stopping. "Guys, nobody mess with Amber anymore" Sam said looking after Paul and Amber, "why" Embry asked. "Because Paul has imprinted on her" Sam told him. "How is that even possible I thought it was a myth" Quil said. "I thought it was too but it's not, it has been dormant for years but Amber has awakened it in Paul and now it is awakened in us all."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I realize that this is probably the first time that I've said anything to my readers, but I welcome you to my story. I do have a beta now, so hopefully all of the people who have read my story, come back and hopefully review it! Anyway, my name is Kristy, in case anyone was wondering and let's continue on with Amber and Paul. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Back at Amber's house, Paul had changed back into human form in her backyard and put some clothes on. Amber walked in through the kitchen door telling her parents she was home. Then she ran up to her room to find Paul laying on her bed.

"So I guess we need to talk," he said

"Ya think?" Amber blurted out, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well you tell me what you know and I'll fill in the blanks," Paul said as he got relaxed.

"Okay, well, you're a werewolf and I think Jake, Sam, Jared, Quil, and Embry are too," Amber said, biting her lip. Paul nodded. "Um... for some reason I can't stand to be away from you, it's like I'm being pulled toward you even now..."

Paul smiled a wicked grin when she said that.

"I think I know what that is," he said.

When she just stared blankly at him he went on. "It's called imprinting, it means that I will be there for you, always, I'll be the perfect friend or whatever you want me to be I'll be perfect." he added a little smirk when he was finished.

"Perfect huh?" Amber asked, his smirk slowly fading

"Well, yeah perfect, for you. I'll always know what's wrong and how to make it better." He said.

"Well I need to be cheered up right now, what do I need?" she asked.

Paul got up off the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back on the bed.

"Okay you need to be comforted and told everything is alright," he said as they snuggled down on the bed, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Wow you really are perfect," she whispered.

Paul kissed the top of her head softly and said, "Relax and get some sleep." before she could ask he replied "Don't worry I'll still be here when you wake up, I'm not going anywhere."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Paul just laid there watching her sleep, she looked so beautiful and so fragile he vowed that nothing would ever hurt her, especially the things he hunted. He could feel his anger boil when he thought of one of _them_ hurting her or even being near her. Yes, he thought _they _will never even touch her. Paul knew that he had to tell her what else was out there...vampires.

All the sudden the phone rang, and Amber's mom started to come up to her room. Paul freaked out and jumped out the window. Amber's mom opened the door and saw her sleeping and let her be. When her mom left, Amber woke up like from a bad dream and screamed "Paul!" She was panicking.

"I'm here," he said jumping back through her window. "I'm here Amber shh...calm down I'm right here," then he just held her.

"Okay I feel better now. I just knew you weren't here and when I woke up, you weren't." she said.

"I'm sorry your mom came in and I jumped out the window," Paul explained. "I have to see if Sam wants anything he might be mad because I was about to attack him."

"Okay" Amber said. She just looked at him

"Um...I have to strip to I don't ruin my clothes," Paul admitted.

A touch of shock lit up Amber's face. "Oh okay um go for it" she said turning around.

When she heard a growl she turned back around to see a six foot silver wolf in the middle of her bedroom. She was in awe of him, he was beautiful. She walked up to him and he licked her face

"You're beautiful" she told him, and he just licked her face again.

He nudged her shoulder to make her turn back around and she did, then he turned back into human form and put his clothes back on.

"We got to go," Paul said with a serious look on his face

"Okay can you give me a ride?" she smiled.

"Certainly," Paul said grinning like the wolf he was.

**

* * *

**

Was that a bit better for you all? I'd like to say thanks to my beta(and one of my best friends) _iiWishUponAStar_! She also has some Twilight stories that you should check out, and I'll see you all back here again when I decide to roll out the next chapter! See you all later!

~Kristy, Vampchick13


	3. Chapter 3

A/N 1: I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I had the flu and finals came up and school started back up. It sucks.

When they got to Jake's Sam was pacing, the whole pack was there. Paul changed and put some clothes on.

Sam called Paul and Amber out from around the house. The whole pack stared at them waiting to hear what Sam had to say.

"Imprinting has been dormant, but now it is awake thanks to Amber."

"What did I do?" Amber asked hanging on to Paul for safty.

Paul held her behind him a little because he could feel her fear.

"Nothing, imprinting is like a soul mate but a lot stronger" Sam explained.

Then Sam hit Paul in the arm.

"Ow" Paul and Amber said at the same time.

"Also you can feel each others emotions" Sam said.

After a few minutes, Paul took Amber home. He wanted to tell her everything but he was worried what she would think.

"Paul what's wrong I can feel your emotions and your having a battle with something so what's wrong?" Amber asked.

"I can't tell you just yet but I promise I will, soon" he promised.

"Ok" she said, a little hurt that he wouldn't tell her.

"I promise soon" he said kissing her.

Then he left to go back to hunt with the rest of the pack.

"Did you tell her where you were going or what you were doing?" Embry asked.

"No but I will soon" Paul said.

"You know she's going to freak out" Jacob said.

"Yea I know but she has to know, she has to know what else is out there so she is careful" he told them.

that's when the conversation ended and all their heads shifted with the change of the wind. There was one out there now, on their side of the line so it wasn't a Cullen. As soon as the caught the scent they turned into wolves and took off into the woods. Sam was telling Jacob and Paul to head north to take the vamp head on and the others to take it from the sides.

_Man don't you guys love this? _Jacob said

_nothing like destroying a vamp to give you and adrenaline rush_ Jared said.

_Oh yeah I hear ya Jare got to love taking down another bloodsucker_ Paul said.

Then Sam said it was time so Paul and Jacob ran faster and got ahead of the vamp while Jared and Embry took the right and Quil took the left and Sam had the back.

_Ok close in now but be careful _Sam said.

As they got closer Jared got anxious and ran faster than the rest. The blonde boy vamp saw him coming and punched Jared right in the jaw and snout. As Jared fell he let out a howl of pain. Paul got mad and ran faster and attacked the vamp head on.

_Man wait for me _Jacob yelled as he put on a burst of speed.

Paul dodged the vamps punch and took off its hand but he didn't see the leg coming in for his ribs.

There cracking sound and a howl of pain from Paul but still he fought. Then the others joined in and they took the vamp down.

When they got back to Jacob's, Amber was waiting for them. Her face was filled with horror and pain.

A/N 2: Please review. I want to know what you are thinking; good or bad.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. :P

Enjoy!

* * *

"What's happening?" Amber asked with tears running down her face, teeth clenched holding her side.

Then she blacked out, Paul ran toward her and so did the rest of the pack. He caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sam what happened to her?" Paul asked with fear in his eyes.

"Let's get her to . He'll know what's happening."

As they drove to the Cullens she work up, Paul asked her what happened.

"I'm not sure. I was reading and then all of a sudden I was so mad. Then a few minutes later there was a terrible pain in my ribs and I blacked out" she explained.

Jared was holding a towel of ice against his nose which now had stopped bleeding.

"I think she felt your pain through your connection" Sam said.

"Wait. What happened to you?" Amber asked Paul while looking a Jared. Paul looked at the rest of the pack in the truck, they all nodded.

"Well we were fighting a vampire" Paul said.

Amber just looked at him then she started laughing. When no one else laughed with her, she asked, "You're serious?"

"I'm afraid so" Sam said for Paul.

"Okay. That really isn't a huge surprise. I mean you guys are real so why can't vampires be?" she said.

"Well she took it a lot better than I thought. Pay up Jake" Embry said.

Then everyone laughed. However Amber winced in pain and almost blacked out again.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that it would hurt you" Paul apologized.

"It's okay where are we going?" Amber asked to no one in particular.

"To 's house oh and his whole family are vampires" Sam said.

"Okay they're cool I like hanging out with them. Also that's not that surprising it makes sense now" Amber said.

Paul growled. He didn't like the Cullens even now.

When they got there, all the Cullens were outside ready to help in anyway they could. Paul picked Amber up out of the truck and she blacked out again. Then this girl with dark hair rushed up to them.

"Follow Alice upstairs" Carlisle said.

Paul and the rest of the pack followed the girl with the pixie face as she danced her way upstairs.

The rest of the Cullen's followed. Keeping at a distance from the smell of wet dog.

The pack made a circle around Amber and Paul. When they all got upstairs into the medical lab Paul put Amber on the table.

"Okay Paul and Jasper, you can stay. Everyone else outside" Carlisle said.

When everyone besides Paul and Jasper left, Carlisle said "Jasper, would you please take away her pain?"

Jasper nodded and Paul just held her hand. Carlisle pulled out a vile with a weird name and he grabbed a needle from a cabinet. He gave her a shot of the brown liquid.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think!

I love reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

"What is that stuff?" Paul asked.

"It's a chemical that will lower your connection so when you get hurt it won't her as much" Carlisle said.

"Okay" Paul said as he watched the liquid go into her arm.

After a few painful hours, Amber woke up. She looked at everyone in the room.

"Um what did I miss?" she asked.

Paul laughed. "Oh not much" he said glaring at everyone daring them to tell her when he was there.

Amber looked at everyone in the room, and then she looked at Carlisle and said "So your whole family are vampires? Huh."

"Yeah they are" he said.

"Cool that's fine with me" she said.

Then everyone laughed

"she took the news better than I thought" Emmett said.

"I'm really tired now" Amber said when she quit laughing.

"Come on I'll take you home" Paul said. He also wanted to get away from the smell.

Once they got outside Paul took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"The smell" Paul said, when she looked at him with a confused look he laughed and explained.

"Vampires smell really bad to us and we smell like wet dogs to them" he laughed.

After awhile of walking in silence she asked "can you run me home I'm still really tired?"

"Of course" he said.

Then she watched as he turned into a beautiful silver grey wolf. She climbed onto his back and he took off at high speed into the woods. Usually she would have enjoyed the ride but she has a burning question to ask.

However she was terrified to ask it.

When they got to her house she sat on her bed looking at the one person who would always love her. At least she hoped he did after she asked her question.

Please give reviews thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

So there she sat on her big comfy bed chewing on her lip.

"Amber?" Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice saying her name. "What's wrong? What to do want to ask me?" he said with concern in his eyes.

"How did you know I had a question?" she laughed.

"Easy you were biting your lip, dead give away" he replied.

"Ok I'll tell you" she said but he quickly held up a hand and listened.

"Your dads on his way up here." Then he kissed her lips and jumped out the window.

"But…" was all she got out before her father walked into her room.

"Hey sweetie your mother didn't know if you were up so she told me to tell you dinner's ready."

"Thanks. Dad. I'll be right down."

As her dad walked out of the room she looked out the window knowing that Paul was already gone.

Slowly she walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Amber asked her mother.

"Tacos with homemade chips" her mother said.

Amber sat down at the table across from her mother.

"So how's that boyfriend of yours?" her mom asked.

"Boyfriend? She doesn't have a boyfriend" her dad said in a way only a father could.

Amber laughed "Very funny dad. He's fine mom we're going to the movies on Friday" she said.

"What are you going to see?" asked her mother.

"I'm not sure. I want to see When in Rome but he wants to see Avatar. So we might choose something in between" Amber said.

"Well he better come in the house. I want to meet him" her dad smiled.

"Dad, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to say 'hi'" replied her dad plainly.

After dinner Amber went upstairs and took a shower then went to bed.

She dreamed about running. In her dream she didn't she didn't know where she was going or why, she was just running. Then out of nowhere a big silver wolf was next to her. She smiled knowing it was Paul. Then there were more wolves running around her. All of a sudden they attacked her.

Amber jolted up right in her bed, covered in sweat.

She went downstairs and got a drink of cold water.

Then she went back upstairs and she finally fell asleep.

The rest of the night she didn't dream.

The next morning she got up at 11:00 A.M. and went downstairs to get something to eat. Her parents were already at work.

As she walked into the living room she was so tired that she didn't notice the vase of roses in the hallway.

So she backed up and read the card that was stuck in the flowers. 'Amber I'm sorry I left last night but I had to go. Can't wait to see you and I really want to hear your burning question. Love Paul.'

Amber then took the vase upstairs to her room.

After an hour or so she called Paul.

"Hey I think it's time for you to come over so I can ask that burning question" Amber told him.

"Ok. What happened last night? I felt a big jump of fear through our bond" he asked.

"Just come over and I'll tell you everything" she said.

There was a click as he hung up the phone.

Amber took a deep breath to calm herself down.

Not even five minutes later Paul walked through the door.

"Amber!" Paul yelled

"upstairs!" Amber yelled back.

He walked quickly upstairs to her room. When he walked in Amber knew there was no turning back.

"Ok sit down Paul" she said.

When she said that all life drained out of him.

_Oh, God she's breaking up with me,_ he thought.

"Um ok here it goes. What… how… how would you feel if I was a vampire?" she said too fast for him to hear.

"What I didn't catch that. Slow down" he told her.

"UGH. How would you feel if I was a vampire?" she repeated. He just stared at her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Paul?" Amber said waving her hand in front of his face.

Nothing was happening, he didn't even blink.

"Ok. I'm going to go downstairs" Amber said.

As she started to leave, a hand grabbed her arm.

"Wait" he said barely above a whisper.

He wasn't hurting her arm but she was still scared. He nodded slightly next to him very stiffly.

"Paul say something, anything" Amber pleaded.

"Huh" he said with a little shrug in his shoulders.

"Ok good. Now how about a full sentence?" she said.

"Ok. So you want to be a vampire?" he said slowly, still trying to process what he just heard.

"I don't know. The thought is tempting. Also the benefits…"

"Benefits? You would die, have to drink blood, and you would become a monster. The things we hunt, the things I hunt and kill." he said with a shaky voice.

"No I would want to be like the Cullens" she told him.

"I can hardly put up with them" he said his voice was now back to normal volume.

"Just promise me you won't get turned into a vampire. Please promise me" he begged.

"Ok I won't get turned if you are not ok with it." She said defeated.

He smiled which made her smile.

"Come on lets go downstairs and watch some TV or something" Paul said.

"Sure. I just got all three Underworlds in a set so we can watch that if you want" she said.

"Sure. I love Underworld. Selene is hot, for a vamp. OWW!" he said as Amber punched him in the arm.

"Have you seen 'Rise of the Lycans' ?" she asked.

"No but it looks so good" he said.

"It is. It's amazing so we have to watch it" she said with excitement in her voice.

After they watched the movie, Paul had to go take care of some pack problems.

"It's ok that you have to go I'm not supposed to have anyone over whenever my parents aren't home" she said.

He just smiled and headed out the door. About an hour later her parents got home.

"Hey mom. How was your day?"

"Hey honey. Good how was yours?"

"Fine. Hey mom there's this party tomorrow at La Push. Can I go?" Amber asked.

"Sorry honey but your aunt is coming in tomorrow" her mom said.

"But mom I have to go to this party" Amber argued.

"I'm sorry honey but no. Now go to your room" her mom said.

"Gladly" Amber said as she stomped up to her room.

When her dad came up to her room to tell her dinner was ready. She was asleep so he didn't wake her.

The next morning she got up and went downstairs.

"Morning. Amber you're going to the airport with me to pick up your aunt Karen" her mom said.

"Why do I have to go?" I can barely stand her anyway" Amber said in a harsh voice.

"Because I said so" her mom said back.

With a roll of her eyes Amber went back to her room and slammed the door. Just to freak out her aunt more, she put on heavy eyeliner and eye shadow, which looked good on her. Then she put on blood red lipstick to make her lips pop. With her make-up done she went over to her closet to find the perfect outfit. She grabbed a black T-shirt that said 'Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's afraid I'll take over' on it. Next was a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots.

Then she walked downstairs and out the door. The next thing she knew was her parents yelling surprise when she opened the garage door.

"Oh my God!" she screamed.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"Your early birthday present." Her dad told her.

It was a black 1967 Chevy Impala.

"I love it! Can I drive it to go pick up Aunt Karen?" she begged.

"I guess. You look different today it looks good." Her mom said looking at her outfit.

"Thanks I just wanted a change" she said.

When they got to the airport, Amber waited in her new car.

"God I love the way she purrs. Listen to that engine. Thanks again mom" she said.

Her mom laughed.

"You know you aunt is bringing her son Josh right?" her mom said.

"Yeah that's fine. He's what fifteen now right?" Amber said not really hearing her mom.

"Yeah wow I can't believe your ok with Josh coming. I'll be right back."

"Mhm yeah mom whatever you say" Amber said looking around her car.

When her mom came back she screamed "What's he doing here?!"

"I told you he was coming instead of staying with a friend" her mom said.

"It's so good to see you too cousin. Wow I love your car, can I drive it?" asked Josh with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think so! I don't want you in my car let alone driving it." Amber yelled.

"Oh come on Amber. Let Josh drive. He has his permit." Her mom said.

"Mom this is my brand new car I. Will. Not. Let him drive it" Amber said through clenched teeth.

"Fine be that way" her mother said as she helped Josh and Karen put their baggage in the trunk.

_I cannot wait to go to that party_ Amber thought.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom I don't want to share a room with…that" she pointed to Josh who was drinking milk from the container.

"What?" he said as he wipes his mouth with his arm.

Ambers mom looked at Josh and then said with a sigh "Amber we don't have enough rooms and the guest room is only big enough for one."

"Fine but if he breaks anything he will pay for it. Are. We. Clear?" she said to her mom then to Josh.

"Yeah, yeah. Crystal" said Josh giving a military salute to Amber.

She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Mom I'm going out I'll be back later" Amber said.

Before her mom could say anything she was out the door.

"Where's she going?" asked Karen.

"She went to go see her boyfriend" said Ambers mom.

"You're letting _her _go out to see her boyfriend alone?" Karen just looked at her like she doubted her.

Amber got into her car and drove to Jake's house in La Push.

"Hey Jake. What's up?" Amber said as her and Jake bumped knuckles.

"Not much. Damn what is that? Don't tell me it's yours" Jake said.

Amber smiled "yeah it's mine it's a '67 Chevy Impala."

"Can I look under the hood? Please?" he begged.

"Go for it. Knock yourself out" Amber laughed.

"Is he inside?" she asked Jake before he was to enveloped in her car.

"Yeah" Jake said with a wave of his hand.

So she just walked inside and right into Paul who was walking outside.

"I love running into you" said Paul.

"Oww speak for yourself. You got super strength, hitting you is like hitting a brick wall, it hurts to walk into you."

Then they just laughed.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"My cousin and aunt are in town" Amber explained.

"So are you coming to the party?" he asked.

"Yeah but your going to have to come get me on your bike" she told him.

"Yeah sure what time?"

"come at 11 and don't make ANY! Noise" she told him.

"I'm a wolf. We're good at not making noise" he said smiling.

"I want you to come see my new birthday present" she said pulling him out the door.

"This car is amazing Amber" Jake said.

The rest of the pack was also circled around her car. Their mouths were wide open when they saw the engine and Paul joined them his mouth also hitting the ground.

"Thanks Jake. Now who wants to drive it first?" she asked.

All six boys raised their hands and were begging her to let them drive it.

"Well Paul can go first…"

"Amber if I was dating you, could I have drove the car first?" asked Jared.

Everyone laughed

"Jared you can drive it next."

"Then Sam can drive, Embry, then Quil and last Jake can drive" Amber said.

"What? Why am I last?" asked Jake.

"Because you got to look under the under the hood first" she explained.

All the boys got to drive it ten minutes. While one was driving, Amber and the other boys were lounging around the way only wolves could. Paul was resting against a tree with Amber on his chest. Just then her cell phone buzzed it was a low sound but everyone heard it.

"Hello" Amber said with a tired voice.

"Amber your mom wants you home _now_" Karen said.

"Then why didn't she call me?" Amber asked in a short tone.

"She's busy" her aunt simply said then hung up.

"Grr I got to go" she said to all of them.

"Bye" all the boys shouted.

"Come on I'll go with you" Paul said.

She let him drive her car to her house. When they got there she saw her aunt was watching so she kissed Paul.

"Thanks but a gentlemen would walk me to the door" she laughed.

Paul got out and even opened her door then he led her to the door. When she opened it her aunt was walking by.

"Hey mom I'm home" Amber yelled.

"Ok. Nice to see you Paul."

"You to Mrs. Harris" Paul said.

When he leaned in to kiss Amber goodbye her aunt pulled her in and slammed the door in Paul's face.

"What did you do that for?" Amber asked.

"Your mom wants you to clean your room so Jake can sleep on your bed and you on the floor" Karen said with a satisfied smile.

"Mom!" Amber yelled.

"What?" came her mom's voice from the kitchen.

Amber walked in leaving her still smiling aunt behind her.

"Is it true that I have to sleep on the floor?"

"well I was going to ask if you would think about it" her mother said.

"You know what the floor does to me neck and back" Amber said.

"Yes, so you don't have to sleep on the floor. However, Paul can't come over while your aunt and cousin are here. Karen is worried he'll be a bad influence on Josh" her mom told her.

"What? If anything he'd be a good influence on him" Amber argued.

"Yes well your aunt thinks differently."

"I'm going up to my room" Amber said.

When she got up there, Josh was on her bed.

"Get off my bed you little brat" Amber said with venom in her mouth.

Josh smiled. "Didn't you hear? I get your bed."

Amber smiled right back. "News flash for you. My mom said you get the floor or the couch."

The smile disappeared from his face "what! MOM!!" Josh yelled.

Then he went downstairs.

Amber smiled and climbed into her bed and listened to the argument going on downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now 7 P.M.

_Only four hours now _Amber thought as she ate dinner with the family.

"So, Amber, what are your plans for tonight?" Aunt Karen asked.

Amber smiled back "finish my homework and go to bed."

Her Aunt's smile fell then she said "well it's good to hear you are finishing you homework."

After dinner, Amber did what she said she would do. She finished her homework, picked out her outfit and makeup, then went to bed.

Three hours later, her cousin came in trying to make as much noise as possible and he went to bed on the floor. When she was sure he was asleep, she got up and got ready for the party. With five minutes left, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had on black leather pants, a short black spaghetti strap top, black leather high heel boots, black eye shadow and eyeliner, and dark red lipstick, and her short dark hair was spiky.

_I look hot _she thought.

Just then, she heard a motorcycle pull up. She walked over to the window and climbed out onto the branch of a tree outside her window. She slowly climbed down the tree and over to his bike.

"WOW!" was all Paul could say.

Amber smiled "can we go now?"

He just nodded she slid her leg over the bike and he took off.

Little did she know, Josh was climbing out the window and headed to La Push. Josh knew where it was so he knew that he would get there soon and snap a quick picture of Amber, then go tell.

When they got to the party, Amber got off the bike and walked with Paul down to the bonfire. All the heads were turned in her direction. Then her and Paul started to dance with the rest of the pack.

"Wow Amber you look hot" Jake said. The other boys agreed.

"Hey keep your eyes on the ground" Paul said. Amber just laughed.

"Down boy" she said, patting Paul's chest.

The fire was shining against Amber's pants and the way she moved mesmerized Paul. She was lethal and beautiful at the same time. Then she ran over to him and kissed him.

"I love this party."

Then she drank some of her water. Just when and Paul started to slow dance, Josh showed up. He pulled out his camera phone and took a few pictures. Then all of a sudden, his phone was ripped out of his hand.

"You little pervert!" shouted a girl with brown hair.

She was beautiful he didn't even notice she was yelling at him.

"Hello? Are you listening to me? What's wrong with you, you sicko?" she was still raving.

"Hi" he finally said.

It stopped her in mid-sentence. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I said 'Hi'" Josh repeated.

"Um hi what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to take a picture of my cousin to show she snuck out" Josh said.

"Well that's not very nice" said the girl who then took a picture of Josh.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"Now you snuck out too and my name's Leah, Leah Clearwater" she said.

"I'm Josh, Josh McDonough" he told her.

"Nice to meet you Josh. Now since you were caught, would you like to dance?" she asked noticing how handsome he really was. He smiled and blushed a little.

"Well I guess one dance won't hurt" he said recovering from his embarrassment.

She took his hand and walked back to the fire and they started to dance to a slow song. At first it was weird, but it didn't take long for her to put her to put her hand against his chest and him to wrap his arms all the way around her. Also Paul and Amber were dancing again.

"Oh my God! Look at that!" Amber said a little shocked.

"Well I don't think he's going to rat you out now" Paul said holding Amber tight.

Finally the party ended around three in the morning. Paul gave Amber a ride home on the bike.

"Paul quick question is Leah a werewolf too?"

"No but soon very soon. Any day now really" he said.

"Great Josh can't find out or he'll tell everyone" Amber said.

Then she kissed him goodbye and climbed back into her room and waited for Josh to get back.  
Review Plz


	10. Chapter 10

He climbed through the window at four in the morning. She smiled when he looked up and saw her looking at him.

"How was the party?"

"Um well…" he laughed stuttering.

She just smiled, watching him struggle.

"Yeah ok yeah I said it. I had fun at the party."

"Ok good glad to hear. Now if you hurt Leah I will hurt _you._ And if I can't find you, the boys will hunt you down and hurt you."

He just looked at her. "I won't hurt her. I promise."

"Good now go to sleep."

That night Amber dreamed again that she was running but there was a girl with fiery red hair. She was chasing her and when the red head caught her she bit her. Amber was bleeding and then the wolves came and chased the red head off but they were too late.

Amber woke up sweating and terrified. When she looked over at Josh he was smiling but clearly asleep.

Josh was dreaming of Leah and her beautiful brown hair. He could feel her in his arms, she was so warm. He guessed she was to close to the fire that's how warm she was. He just kept on dreaming as Amber tried to go back to bed.

Five minutes later, Amber got a text message from Paul. 'R u ok?'

She text back 'Ya im fine just a nitemare.'

'U want me 2 come over?'

'No u cant my cousin's on the floor I'll c u 2morrow luv u'

'K luv u 2.'

Then she fell asleep and she didn't dream again. She woke up to someone shaking her.

"Amber wake up! Breakfast is ready."

When she opened her eyes, she didn't see her mom like she thought she would. It was Josh who was talking to her.

"Amber come on breakfast is going to get cold."

Confused she walked downstairs. She realized no one else was home.

"Where is everyone? And who made breakfast?"

"They are all out shopping. I made breakfast" Josh said.

"You made breakfast for _me?_" Josh turned away.

"Kinda. I want to start over with you."

When she looked into his eyes, she could see he was telling the truth.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Leah would it?"

Josh turned bright red and Amber knew it did. Then the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Amber it's Paul I need your help."

Amber could tell something was wrong very wrong. "Of course I'll be over as soon as possible. Where are you?"

"We're at the Clearwater's. It's Leah and Seth." Amber looked at Josh and he could tell something was wrong.

"Um Josh I have to go for a little bit. Will you be ok here by yourself?"

"Amber what's wrong?"

Amber didn't want to scare him so she said "Nothing major Paul just needs help his car broke down. So you'll be ok?"

Josh looked at her for a second then said "yeah I'll be fine. Hurry back."

Amber grabbed her car keys and left.

Josh stood there wondering what Amber was keeping from him. When he couldn't thing of anything , he went into the living room and watched some T.V. and thought about Leah. How her brown hair shined in the light of the full moon.

Amber was not having as much fun as Josh was just then. "What's going on?" Amber asked as she pulled into the Clearwater's driveway.

"They've just started the change and it's not pleasant" Paul said.

Amber walked into the house and heard Leah and Seth screaming.

As she walked into her room, Jacob and Embry were there and Leah was in an impossible position. Then she jerked and Amber heard her bones snap and Leah screamed again.

"What can I do?" Amber asked.

"Well she won't listen to us and refuses to calm down also the others are trying to help Seth so you might be able to reach her since you're a girl" Paul said.

Amber didn't know what to say but she started talking to Leah about Josh. Leah looked at her and stopped screaming and she stopped crying. Then all of a sudden Leah changed into a beautiful grey wolf. Paul grabbed Amber and pulled her back right before it happened.

"Thanks Amber. You probably saved her from a whole lot of pain" Paul whispered in Amber's ear.

Amber just smiled at the wolf in the bed. Then Leah turned back into herself. Since she was naked Amber through a blanket over her and kicked the boys out. Leah was all sweaty and breathing really hard. She was still crying a little.

"Leah are you ok?" Sam asked through the door.

Seth was also no longer screaming.

"Yeah… I think so. How's my brother?" she asked breathily.

"He's fine completely changed he's resting now" Sam said.  
Review Plz and Thx


	11. Chapter 11

Amber then drove home after she had spent an hour and a half trying to help Leah. She was so tired.

"Josh you still here?" she yelled as she walked into the house.

Josh was in the living room in the fetal position and sweating. She could tell he was in a lot of pain.

_Oh no it can't be _she thought.

"Josh are you ok? What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute I was watching T.V. then there was a huge pain all over. My whole body hurts then I blacked out" Josh said.

"Let me make a quick call" she said.

She pulled out her cell phone and called Paul.

"Paul we have a problem"

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's Josh and Leah."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Imprint?" he finally asked.

"Yeah I found Josh past out from her pain of the change."

"We'll find some way to deal. Let me go talk to the rest of the pack right now. Bye."

Amber then hung up and just looked at Josh.

"Josh, I'm really tired I'm going to bed do whatever you want. Only wake me if my mom or Paul calls ok?"

Josh just nodded.

Once Amber was asleep Josh grabbed her car keys and went to drive to Leah's. He didn't know why but he had to see her. As he drove to her house this huge grey wolf stepped into the road then took off again. Josh slammed on the brakes and crashed the car into a tree.

"Oh shit! Amber's gonna kill me!"

As he was panicking, he was looking for the wolf he had just seen. He had two choices: one call Amber and deal with her or two call his mom and deal with all the parents and then deal with Amber. Both weren't that comforting but he called Amber instead.

"Hello?" Amber's sleepy voice said.

"Amber. It's Josh I crashed your car."

He waited for her to understand what he just said.

"WHAT?!" she screamed through the phone.

"Where are you?!" she said trying to control her voice.

"About two miles from you house" he said.

After half and hour Amber was standing there looking at the damage the tree did to her car.

"What happened?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"There was a huge wolf in the middle of the road" Josh said.

Amber started to freak out. _Wolf? Paul? He wouldn't run into the road…_

"It was a huge grey wolf" Josh said interrupting her thoughts.

_Wait the only wolf of that pure grey color is Leah! _Amber thought.

Just then Paul ran up behind her "We have a little problem…" Paul whispered in her ear.

"I think we have a bigger one here" Amber whispered back.

Paul said "Leah turned and took off. We think she's after a vamp."

"Yeah I know she took off" Amber said.

"How do you know?"

"Oh Josh just saw her and if she gets hurt so will he" Amber said.

Paul looked at her so confused then it was like a light bulb turned on as he remembered.

"You need to explain to him, everything now" Amber said.

"But I need to help Leah" he said.

"The others can help her right now you need to explain it to him." Josh just looked at them.

Paul rolled his eyes and turned into a huge silver wolf. Josh tried to run but Amber held him in place.

"Josh just listen to what Paul is going to tell you please. Do it for Leah" Amber said trying to calm him down. Then he just looked at the wolf which went to stand behind Amber's car.

_It's bigger than her car _Josh thought.

Then Paul changed back and Amber threw him some clothes from inside her car.

"Josh we need to have a little talk." After Paul explained everything to Josh, Josh just stared off into space.

"Josh, are you ok?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, sure your boyfriend is a werewolf, your friends are werewolves, and my girl… the girl I like is a werewolf. Oh and yeah all the Cullens are vampires!" By the time he finished, he was yelling.

Just then Paul realized why Josh and Amber were here "What happened to your car?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Josh crashed because Leah in wolf form ran into the road" Amber said.

"Wait that was Leah who ran into the road?" Josh said.

"Yep you said it was a grey wolf and that's Leah" Amber said.

"Is that where you went earlier? Did you go see Leah?" Josh asked.

"She helped Leah get into the change and you blacked out from it" Paul said.

"Oh yeah that imprint thing you told me about" Josh said.

"If you want we can make it so you don't feel 100% of her pain as your own" Paul said.

"Yeah cause that was bad. It hurt even when I was passed out" Josh said.

So they took Amber's car to Jake's and explained what happened. Then they took Paul's truck to the Cullen's.

"We need some more of that brown liquid for Josh" Amber explained.

Carlisle went upstairs and got the bottle of the liquid and a needle. As he came down, Josh was looking at the long needle. While he was getting his shot, Amber went over to talk to Alice.

"Hey Alice how have you been?"

"Good. I had a vision of you, you were running in the woods and something was going to happen but all the sudden it ended because the wolves came into the picture" Alice said.

Amber laughed.

"You ready to go?" Paul asked taking her hand.

"Yeah. Nice to see you again Alice"

"Like wise Amber. And Amber be careful."

"Jake called and said he can get the bumps out of the hood but you need a new front bumper which he just ordered" Paul said to Amber. Then he turned to Josh "Also Leah's home now you should go talk to her."

Josh took off at a dead run.

"He'll be dead before he gets there if he keeps running like that" Amber laughed.

He caught his breath before he knocked on her door.

"Josh what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I know Leah. About you being a wolf Paul and Amber told me."

"Well ok I'm really sorry I made you crash the car into a tree this morning" Leah said.

"Don't worry about it Jake's taking care of it" Josh said with a wave of his hand.

"Well you've talked to Paul and you've talked to Amber now we need to talk" Leah said.

As they talked, Paul and Amber were walking together when Paul suddenly stopped. "Amber I have to go. Sam said Victoria is back. I'll take care of her and come right back" Paul told her.

"Who's Victoria?" Amber asked.

"She's a vampire who keeps coming back here" Paul said.

Then he turned and ran off. Amber heard a rustling in the leaves and it was a baby deer. Amber got real quiet and followed the deer into the forest. By the time the deer heard her, Amber was long way from the road.

Then there was a noise behind her.  
Reviews Plz


	12. Chapter 12

There was a flash of red when Amber turned around.

"Jake? Boys?" Amber yelled.

When no one answered she took off at a dead run.

Back at Jake's house Paul caught her scent. Then he felt her fear. Amber was in danger. It was a vampire. _She _was after Amber. He turned into a wolf snarled and took off to save Amber. The rest of the pack was right behind him.

All of a sudden a girl with bright red hair was in front of Amber. She grabbed her by the throat and bit her. Amber screamed bit it was cut short by the loss of blood. Paul came crashing through the trees. The red head dropped Amber, smiled and then she ran. The rest of the pack chased her and Paul stayed with Amber. He put on his extra pair of shorts and went to her side. She was so cold when he touched her.

"Amber? Can you hear me? Say something please…" Paul begged.

"It hurts Paul I'm so cold." She stopped talking and started choked and coughing up blood. Then Paul had an idea.

"Amber I'm going to get you some help ok hang on" he said.

Then the rest of the pack came behind him. He gently picked her up and put her on Jake's back because he's the fastest.

"Run as fast as you can to the Cullen's. Run!" Paul yelled.

Jake bolted off at top speeds.

Paul tied his shorts to his leg and turned and ran after Jake. The rest of the pack followed.

Alice told the rest of the Cullen's what she saw.

A few minutes later Jake ran into the house and the rest of the pack was right behind him.

"Oh my god. Her blood…" Alice said.

When Alice told everyone what happened before Amber got there Jasper was sent far away while everyone else was around to help.

"Take her up to the lab and hurry" Carlisle said to Paul in a calm voice.

Paul ran up the stairs holding Amber's limp body, and the rest of the pack followed.

"What are you going to do? Help her please" Paul begged.

The rest of the was yelling for them to do something. All of them were almost crying and Paul was crying.

"There is one way to save her" Alice said. Paul looked at Amber's cold body lying there then he looked at Alice then back to Amber.

"Do it" he said without looking at anyone but Amber. Alice pulled out a needle.

"Everyone get out of this room. Now!" Alice yelled pointing at the door.

After some arguing, they all left. Closing the door, Alice looked at Amber.

"Amber your like my sister. I'm going to bring you back just hang on."

She stuck the needle into her arm and started to draw out her blood. She took the needle which contained her vampire blood and put it as close to Amber's heart as she dared. After the blood reach Amber's heart she started to jerk and shake violently.

"Amber calm down. Amber please stop shaking. Shh shh it's ok" Alice said holding Amber's shoulders.

Then the shaking stopped and she was still. Amber's eyes snapped open.

"Alice you saved my life thank you. But can you please get me something to eat?" Alice laughed and grabbed a bag of blood from the mini fridge and handed it to Amber. She looked at it like it was a dead rat.

"Um ew I'm not going to drink that. It's human. Sorry but that's gross" Amber said.

"Wow your acting like a human still. Your supposed to be blood thirsty" Alice said, giving Amber a weird look.

"What?! I just don't want human blood. Got anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah. I got deer if you want that?"

"Sure sounds fine."

Amber drank three bags of deer blood.

"Can I see my brothers now?" Amber asked. Alice looked at her

"You have brothers?"

"No but the pack is like my family. So they're my brothers" Amber explained.

Paul came up and looked at her. "I, uh, called your cousin and Leah and they're on their way now" Paul said.

"Paul… Thanks for calling them, can you come here please"

Amber reached out her hand to him. He looked at her and he had tears in his eyes. As she started to pull her hand back he grabbed it and pulled her to him and he kissed her.

"I thought I lost you" he said before he kissed her again.

"Paul it's ok I'm fine" Amber said then added "Paul you smell like wet dog."

They both laughed at went downstairs. The other boys looked at her then they all hugged her.

"How are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm ok. Tell me you guys killed that evil bitch?" she asked.

"Sorry but no. She's too fast" Sam said. Then Josh and Leah walked in.

"Amber what happened?" Josh asked.

As he walked toward her Leah jumped in front of him to protect him.

"Leah what the hell? It's Amber my cousin and the Cullen's are good vamps" Josh said.

"She's not human" Leah growled.

Josh looked at Amber, "Is it true? Are you a vampire now?" Josh asked.

"Yes it's true it was either that or die" Amber said matter of factly.

"Well then I'm glad you're a vampire" Josh said giving her a hug.

Then Josh told her that he was moving here with his mom and her was staying for good.

Amber looked at Paul "Wanna go for a run?" Paul smiled and turned into a wolf.

Then they ran out into the woods. It was like Amber's dream only better and she was happy. Also her vampire power was just like Alice's only she could see everything including the wolves since she was imprinted with one and she'd have it no other way.  
Review Plz


End file.
